1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and reproduction of orchard trees, among which peaches, nectarines, apricots, apples, and cherries are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of cherry tree was originated and reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Elne, Pyrénées Orientales department (an administrative district), France.
2. Origin of the Variety
The present invention relates to a new a distinct variety of cherry tree Prunus avium L. which has been given the variety denomination ‘FIRELAM’. This tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the trees after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality with a red flesh for fresh market in June in the Pyrénées Orientales department, France. Contrast is made to ‘FOLFER’ cherry tree (non patented) and to ‘RUBILAM’ cherry tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,798) for reliable description. ‘FIRELAM’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it produces very attractive fruits having a long shelf life.
The present new variety of cherry tree (Prunus avium L.) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located in France. ‘FIRELAM’ cherry tree originated in a cultivated area of the South of France, in the Pyrénées-Orientales department where it was also tested. This zone also called Roussillon is subject to a Mediterranean climate. The winter is generally mild, that is to say the total amount of cold hours lower than 7° C. (Celsius) varies from 600 hours to 1200 hours. The summer is hot and dry, that is to say the total amount of sunshine hours is an average of 2400 hours to 2800 hours per year. The prevailing wind is called “Tramontane”: it dries the air and clear the sky from cloud but its intensity can be strong and affect the harvest, fruits quantity and/or quality. Marine moisture does not affect the place. Precipitations are irregular through the year and from one year to another. The amount of rainy days does not exceed 80 days per year and are mostly found in Spring and Autumn. In May and October, very intense precipitations occasionally happen and the summer is dry with a few thunderstorms.
The ‘FIRELAM’ variety resulted from an open pollination of the cherry tree variety named ‘INRA 3364’ (non patented) which was used as the seed parent. Thus, the pollen parent is unknown.
‘FIRELAM’ variety was provisionally designated, tested and genetically identified by a genetic profile under number 02.14.52CE-ASF0607 and was registered at the Official Catalogue of the Agricultural Ministry of the French Republic on Nov. 27, 2011, under the number 4049394. The ‘FIRELAM’ variety was obtained by hybridizing and propagated by grafting on a ‘Maxma 14’ (non-patented) rootstock trees. It has been determined to have unique tree and fruits characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruits production. There are no known effects of the standard rootstock tree set forth above on the scion cultivar. Asexually propagated plants remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were transmitted. The plant was asexually reproduced by us in Les Régalines, Route d'Alenya, La Prade de Mousseillous, 66200 ELNE, Pyrénées Orientales, France. More particularly, the plant was reproduced by grafting.